Transfert malgré eux
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, Dr Walter Connors, 808, tous des personnages interprétés par Bob Lennon, avec leur propre univers. Mais s'ils échangeaient? Crossover Aventures/Starventures/L'Appel de Cthulhu
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fic, j'ignore les rythmes de parution et je vous préviens qu'il y a des chances que même si j'essaye de rester fidèle, je prendrais beaucoup de liberté tout simplement que à part Aventures, le reste à a ce jour peu d'épisodes. J'espère que mon idée vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

 _Isil_

 _Prologue : Échanges_

C'est pendant les années 1920, que commença cette histoire, dans un manoir un peu à l'écart de New York. L'hiver s'achevait, mais le vent encore froid obligeait chacun à porter des vêtements chauds. Un groupe d'amis sortirent de leur véhicule, s'approchant de l'élégante et luxueuse bâtisse appartenant à un riche psychologue. Ce dernier qui se nommait Dr Walter Connors accueilli avec joie ses invités, ensemble ils formaient un club privé d'investigateur curieux des mystères occultent.

« Bonsoir mes amis, je suis ravi de vous recevoir à nouveau cette semaine. D'ailleurs James, si je me souviens bien tu reviens des Indes n'est ce pas? Et vous mon chère William vous semblé frigorifié, entrez vite. Je n'aime pas que mes invités tombent malade, même mes chiens ne sont pas dehors. Il y a ma servante Mathilda qui balaye la cour, certes, mais vous savez, elle a vu bien pire. » Dit-il pompeusement avant de s'écarter pour laisser l'entrée accessible.

C'est ainsi que l'anthropologue William T. Fergusson, l'explorateur James Rutherson, l'acteur Joseph Keaton et l'infirmière Mona Clarke s'installer autour de la table.

« Mathilda ! Mathilda ! »s'époumona-t-il « décidément cette servante n'écouter rien, Mona mon petit voulez-vous bien aller chercher un alcool fort pour nous réchauffer ? »

C'est donc avec un sourire crispé que la jeune femme de 23 ans se leva, accompagnée de Joseph qui préféra converser avec elle pour éviter le misogyne à présent veuf. Plusieurs bonnes bouteilles trônaient dans la réserve, d'excellente qualité était réservé pour les 40 ans du docteur qui aura lieu prochainement. Suite à la bouteille de whisky consommé, l'hôte se redressa difficilement de sa chaise.

« Mes amis, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour notre tournoi hebdomadaire de billard que je vous ai contacté -d'ailleurs je continue à affirmer que William a triché la dernière fois- ni même pour parler de mes reventes de morphine mais de... »

Le psychologue n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un vertige le prit soudainement. Mona dans un calme professionnel tentait de le maintenir éveillé. Il tomba dans inconscience après une poussée de fièvre avant que James et William le déposèrent dans son lit. Laissée seul pendant quelques minutes, Mona pénétra dans la chambre, les mains chargées d'une petite bassine. L'eau froide et les chiffons se renversèrent quand elle remarqua que Walter n'était plus alité. À la place se trouvait un homme dans une longue robe rouge en sang.

.

.

.

Gaarkkata ne comprenait pas vraiment. Le Wookie avait l'habitude d'avoir un quotidien tout sauf tranquille et ordinaire, mais là ça dépassé tout ce en quoi il était habitué. Il était parti à la recherche de 808 dans tout le vaisseau. Le robot était introuvable, à la place il trouva à moitié bloqué dans le conduit à ordure un corps humain. Il grogna de déception avant de tirer l'inconnu par les pieds.

.

.

.

« Maître ? Où êtes-vous ? Bip-bip Planète inconnu »

Le robot ingénieur scruta la plaine envahie par la végétation. Il essaya d'examiner le sol en se répertoriant avec ses données. Une forêt s'étendait vers l'Est, au loin l'unité 808 apercevra des pics de montagne. Il ne comprenait pas son arrivée ici, à aucun moment son équipe avait parlé d'un atterrissage. Et aucun vaisseau en vue. Ce qui était problématique en voyant un énorme arachnide face à lui semblant s'interroger sur sa comestibilité.

« Danger détecté »


	2. I- Bob

Bonjour à tous, cela fait longtemps ! Merci pour tout vos messages, je vous adore !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite bonne chance pour tout ceux qui aurons les résultats de leurs examens la semaine prochaine (moi même j'attends les miens^^ ).

Ensuite petit coup de pub, je vous invite si vous aimez cette fic d'aller voir Sauwk qui a écrit un remake de ma fic. C'est « Capharnaüm cosmique » et je trouve cela plutôt cool que mon idée l'a inspiré à faire sa propre version. Et vous inquiétez pas, il a mon autorisation.

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

I- Bob

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyro-Mage et demi-diable sentait une forte douleur à l'abdomen qui le réveilla. Il se souvenait brièvement d'avoir reçu une flèche perdu de Shin pendant un combat contre ces saloperies d'araignées et semblait avoir perdu conscience un bon moment. Le jeune homme était encore un peu sonné mais il tenta de reconnaître son environnement. Il sentait un matelas confortable sur lui, il supposa que ses compagnons l'avaient traîné dans une auberge. Cependant, la présence de la blessure signifiait que le paladin avait refusé d'utiliser ses sorts de soins. Dire que lui se démenait pour soigner empoissonnement de Théo, alors qu'il refusait de donner un peu de Psy pour le mage !

Bob papillonna les yeux, prêt à dire le fond de sa pensée à cet idiot d'inquisiteurs. Toujours allongé, il vit une jolie demoiselle rentrer dans sa chambre, sûrement une employée de l'auberge. Malgré son état, il envoya un petit sourire séducteur qui se changea en grimasse en analysant sa plaie. La jeune fille l'avait à peine croisé son regard qu'elle balança sa bassine et hurla à plein poumon.

« Mais… Qui êtes-vous ? J'avais laissé Walter ici… Je me serais trompé de chambre ? Votre blessure saigne beaucoup ! Laissez- moi vous soigner, je suis infirmière. »

Alerté par ses cris, trois hommes et une femme noire pénétra dans la chambre. Au vu des hurlements, certains craignent une maladie grave de leur ami.

« Que ce passe t-il Mona ? » demanda le premier arrivant avec un chapeau étrange.

« James, Walter a disparu et j'ai trouvé cet homme qui a besoin de soin ! Il faudrait le retrouver et j'ai besoin de bandage de toute urgence.

Les tâches furent réparties. L'aventurier entraîna William à la recherche de leur hôte pendant que Mona s'activait à nettoyer la plaie, Mathilda la seconda en apportant les instruments médicaux . Pendant ce temps, Joseph restait, refusant de les laisser seules avec un inconnu. Il essayait d'obtenir le plus d'informations sur leur invitée surprise.

« Je suis Joseph Keaton et vous ?

« Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bob. Dites-moi, avez-vous vu mes amis ? Un nain avec un bras métallique, un homme en armure et un archet en capuche bleu ? Ce sont sûrement eux qui m'ont emmené ici.»

L'acteur était circonspect face à cette description. Cet homme proviendrait-il d'une troupe de cirque ? Ne le voyant pas répondre, il commençait à se méfier. Joseph voyait bien que le blessé l'analysait, particulièrement ses vêtements.

« Je n'ai vu personne correspondant à cette description. Pourquoi vos amis vous ont-ils installé ici ? Êtes-vous ami avec Walter ? »

Plus la conversation avançait, plus l'acteur se demander s'il n'était pas un patient du docteur. Cela n'avait aucun sens, il demandait dans quelle région du cratère il se trouvait. Joseph et Mona ne cessèrent de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de volcan, que c'était New York, mais Bob était totalement inculte sur le sujet. Il ne connaissait pas l'Europe, les États-Unis, l'Asie… Pourtant l'homme n'était pas idiot et posait des questions intelligentes, mais son ignorance restait inquiétante et Mona l'auscultât pour trouver la moindre blessure sur sa tête.

''Billy " et James arrivèrent à ce moment. Walter était introuvable, ils avaient fouillé partout, même les écuries. De plus, la nuit tombait, il était, préférable d'attendre le lendemain. S'il ne revenait pas, ils appelleraient la police dès l'aube.  
En sortant de la chambre, Joseph espéra que lors de l'interrogatoire des forces de l'ordre, Bob se taira. Sinon il risque d'être emmené dans l'asile le plus proche... Mine de rien, il était plutôt sympathique.  
Au même moment, Balthazar qui avait glané suffisamment d'informations, profita de cette solitude pour réfléchir et maudire sa situation.


End file.
